Vehicles typically include a panoramic sunroof assembly which offers an open feeling to the vehicle occupants by providing a glass sunroof panel along most of the roof panel including the front seat portion as well as the rear seat portion. To protect from sunlight shining through the sunroof panel, the panoramic sunroof assembly is traditionally provided with a sunshade assembly including a sunshade panel to selectively cover or uncover the sunroof panel. The sunshade panel is typically held on both sides in the vehicle interior and is displaceable in the vehicle longitudinal direction by winding or unwinding a roller that is disposed at an end of the roof panel. Rain gutters can also be provided along the sides of the sunroof panel. The gutters receive rainwater or washing water coming from between the peripheral edge of a sunroof opening and the sunroof panel and guide the water to drain conduits. The panoramic sunroof assembly can further include separate operating devices for moving the sunroof panel and the sunshade panel. Accordingly, the layout for the various components of the panoramic sunroof assembly can be complicated.